Lifting The Mist
by Yoichi-kun
Summary: After being trapped for ten years Mukuro is finally freed, but what will happed then especially when the one that feed him swore to bite him to death. 1869 Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Life in a tank isn't so bad; if one forgets the fact that they cannot move, eat, see, touch, feel or sense anything except their own breathing in that god-forsaken mask.

That was his reality… and it as been for ten years today… Ten years after coming back from the future those bastards had tried their best to forget about him. They left him to rot for the crimes he had done to the world that treated him like he was inferior; he found them so worthless… but he hadn't forgotten at all. While they were playing baseball and eating sushi, he was growing more tired and angrier everyday….

Yes, he could always use Chrome to do whatever he wanted, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't really feeling anything concrete. He couldn't achieve his goal of taking control over Tsunayoshi-kun's body and destroying the mafia world that made him what he was today and that trapped him forever.

He hated the fact that he now felt weak; spiritually and physically. He was tired, cold and so desperate to escape. He didn't even bother to take control of Chrome anymore. Especially since she started going out with that annoying girl. What was her name again? Haru… or … something like that… He preferred not to think about it…

So here he was, not having any contact with the outside world and losing himself within his eternal prison. Who could have told the great Rokudo Mukuro he would be defeated by a mere kid, who was now the Vongola tenth boss; respected, idolized and feared by all the mafia world he hated so much.

He was losing all hope now. There was no way someone was going to come and save him. Not that he really wanted them to. That thought made him feel weak and he was far from weak. But that was the only way and he knew it.

Because now he knew that he could never get out of this place alone…

His future self got lucky having that official paper from Byakuran and having Fran free him … but he wasn't so lucky. Things were… Different now; Byakuran never existed, neither did Ghost… So no order to get him out of this hell hole… and most important… Fran wasn't half as good. He would never be admitted into the Varia, because of course Mamon never died… And now without the hell ring, he wasn't near close to freeing him. Mukuro had even stopped talking to him. He wasn't worth his time even if he managed to distract him for a while.

But little did he know that this never-ending darkness was about to end… Help was indeed coming, but certainly not from the one he expected to…

Someone somewhere had an idea on his mind… and when he wanted something, there was nothing to prevent him from having it… even the Vendicare couldn't stop him… He had a way of persuading them…

That man was now in front of the huge tank where a motionless Mukuro was floating… almost like he was dead. But he knew better, his archenemy was stronger than that. The day of his revenge over the illusionist had finally come. He looked at the still form of Mukuro, in that tank.

Honestly he looked horrible… He looked like a ghost, pale, his long blue hair floating all around him like an overgrown spider web…. His clothing was now way too short on his thin body… Not to mention the breathing mask on his face and that thing covering his right eye.

But still he was that man. The one that humiliated him, the one that used that cheap trick on him and defeated him… Rokudo Mukuro…

Arms crossed, his "savior" was waiting for the tank to be opened and his opponent be released. Those Vendicare guys were being carful. They knew what they were unleashing again on the mafia world. However a deal was a deal. So without further hesitation they pushed the button and the liquid in which Mukuro was silently floating started to decrease.

Mukuro, who had been still for ten years, felt himself moving for the first time. He felt himself lowering in the tank and the pressure on his right eye decreasing as well. Had it finally come? That he so hoped for? The day he was set free to destroy the mafia word and purge the world in eternal darkness?

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, he finally touched the bottom of the glass tank. The breathing mask, the thing on his eye and his chains disappeared. It was as if they never existed. He felt such a weight being lifted from his body. If he wasn't the great Mukuro he thought he could have cried in relief and joy.

But something was very wrong… he could not move –not at all- none of his muscles were reacting to his commands. He tried opening his eyes but that didn't work. He was still in total darkness, but this time trapped inside his own body. He was about to start panicking when he heard the glass around him shatter.

Then, and only then, could he sense the presence of the other in the room… The presence and flame of someone he knew quite well… The Vongola with the worst temper… the strongest of Tsunayoshi's guardian's, except for himself of course.

The drifting cloud of solitude, Hibari Kyoya.

He might have not been able to see him, but he could picture him perfectly. Glaring at him in the bottom of the tank, tonfa in hand after having shattered the glass. Too impatient to wait for them to get is useless body out. And most of all, that frown on his face; the same frown he had on the day they first met. The day he made that promise to him…

Mukuro wanted to laugh but only a low whisper could escape his lips… His voice too had been taken away from him. He only managed to smile faintly when he heard Kyoya calling his most faithful servant Kusakabe for him to bring a wheelchair and pick Mukuro off the floor. He wasn't touching that disgusting illusionist's body.

Mukuro found himself being lifted off the wet floor by strong arms- Kusakabe's - and for the first time in years he could feel something… and that thing was… cold… He was so terribly cold, completely wet, wearing close to nothing in that old, creepy prison basement.

This had been the moment he had been the most helpless in all his life. Back then he had had so much energy, so much will. He had sustained through all those experiments on him. To the point where he came to detest the world that made him be. Now was no different, except for the fact that he could not fight back. Behind his stoic face, he was infuriated and he would get revenge.

He was being looked at with disdain, like he was some kind of bug, but to Hibari Kyoya, he wasn't anything more than another herbivore. The one person he made that promise to; and he was going to keep that promise to no matter how long it would take for that stupid pineapple head to get back in shape… he will defeat him in a fair fight. One on one. No sakura disease weakening him. Then, and only then, he would fulfill the promise of biting him to death…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry for the lack of introduction on the first chapter… but I didn't know that I had to write it in the document. Any way this is my first story, the first I've publish so I'd really like to have comments. It helps me write faster ^^ Okay… so be kind to me, English is only my second chapter.

Disclaimer: The characters are not my owl, they all belong to Amano-Sensei. I don't claim any of them as my owl. As well as the character background… the rest of the story line is mine.

So I realy hope you enjoy it Review and one with the story

* * *

Lifting the Mist Chapter2

Sitting in his wheel chair he felt himself being taken away. Finally he would be out of this place and he will be able to see his long lost sun. Before being imprisoned he had taken it for granted; it was always too bright or too hot. But now, he couldn't wait to see it.

After ten years anyone would yearn for it.

He also wanted to see the sakura flowers. After all, they should still be in the middle of spring. He only wished he would be able to see by then. Now the only thing he could see was an ocean of black behind his closed eyes.

He felt the chair moving at a constant speed, going though some doors, going up in an elevator, going through a checkpoint and then going up again.

It felt like forever before they got outside. And once they did, it was nothing like he had hoped.

He could feel the wind on his face for the first time… but it was cold and it caused his already freezing body to shiver even more. He was so disappointed. He remembered it to be so warm.

Where was his beautiful sun? Where were the warm rays that would have warmed his freezing flesh. Had nobody been kind enough to bring a blanket or some real clothes…? apparently not. The black ocean he had seen inside had changed into a brighter one but still nothing like the sun.

He knew he was looking pathetic at the moment, but he didn't care. He was finally free. Free from the horrible prison where he would never allow himself to return.

But he might have thought he was free but the man that was closely looking at him had another think coming.

Once the chair stopped he felt himself being lifted again and a car door opened. He was seated inside and two other people got in before the car started.

The ride was silent. Only the sound of the heavy rain could be heard from outside the car. This just felt like moving from a prison to another, but he wasn't about to complain. It had gone on like that for almost an hour when Kusakabe decided to break the silence.

"Vongola Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro-san. "

Mukuro concentrated his attention on him, finding funny that Hibari wasn't talking to him directly. But since the cloud guardian hated him it was to be expected.

"You are now under supervision of Hibari-san. "

He knew that….

"You are being transported to our private hideout. Once there you are to be treated, trained and then…."

But then he was cut of by a worn out voice. More like a laugh that Hibari recognized immediately. It was barely audible because he had not spoken for so long, but it was still very clear.

"Kufufu…. Do you really think you will be able to keep me locked up Hibari Kyoya...?"

He didn't care about Kisakabe, He knew Hibari was there, listening and he got his answer.

"Don't speak so highly of yourself herbivore. You are not able to walk by yourself and that power of yours has been off for years now. I know it. I could break you by only blowing a little too strongly, so I'd shut it a little if I were you. You are already irritating me. "

Mukuro frowned. How dare he? Then Kusakabe resumed speaking:

"You are to be trained back in shape. You will then be asked to face the master in a one on one match. "

He was cut short again by that laugh that irritated Hibari to no end.

"Kufufu… fufu… So that's what this is all about? You still can't bear the fact that ten years ago I defeated you twice… You haven't changed at all; you're still as stubborn as you were back then. Such an interesting person."

He got no answer to that but he could clearly feel the atmosphere around him changing. Anyone would have dropped dead in fear, but he kind of found it amusing. Hibari Kyoya had always been an interesting person from the day they met to this moment.

Maybe he could make him his new toy? He had been so fun to play with in the past. This newfound freedom sure proved to be interesting.

No more words were said, and the road seemed to have no end. Only the heavy rain that turned into a storm and the engine of the car could be heard. So that gave him plenty of time to try and get his limp limbs to move.

Three hours passed he manage to move his left fingers.

If one could even call what he did moving. It was more like twitching. Or, maybe that was only him shivering again from the cold that hadn't left him since he was released the heater did nothing to war him up.

After another two hours of endless road, the car came to its final stop. Everybody got out and Mukuro imagined it was black and someone came to pick him up. Once outside he felt the harsh cold rain come in contact with his skin. He welcomed that feeling like it was the first time. He looked up to feel it fall on his face; even if it was cold he enjoyed it. Those raindrops on his face were a tiny reminder that he could still feel.

But that feeling had to stop, because soon they were inside and he was taken to a room and laid down in what seemed to be a bed.

Then, after he heard the door close, he felt someone stripping him of his clothes. He had been expecting it. Surely they would let him stay in those rags. But he never expected to feel so uncomfortable.

Normally he wouldn't have minded, but right now he could feel someone's constant stare on him and that made him uneasy. It was so intense that it made his face grow hot.

From the other side of the room, the cloud guardian was indeed staring at him while the nurse did her job.

Mukuro was nothing like he remembered him to be; physically that is. Then again, he never saw him naked before, and for some odd reason he couldn't keep his eyes away. He was memorizing every curve, every tone of skin, every little detail, and every flaw in his enemy's body. Black lustful eyes looking over pure white skin.

Soon he saw Mukuro's uneasiness but he kept looking anyway. After all this was his hideout, and Mukuro was his prisoner. Hibari had every right to do whatever he wanted; as was always the case. And still, he enjoyed and had always enjoyed looking at him.

After a moment he decided to chase those thoughts away and he turned himself to the nurse that had started to get out some clean, warm cloths for the illusionist. He wanted to know when he was going to be back on his feet and at full power. When was his revenge going to take place?

"How long is it going to take to get him back into shape?"

The nurse looked confused at his question.

"We… We don't know that yet… his situation is stable for the moment. Apart from the fact that he seems to be in slight hypothermia. "

She looked at the IV she just installed on him and resumed.

"His muscles are in atrophy, it with takes lots of time and work to get back to normal… and … "

Kyoya cut her off there annoyed by her answer.

"I asked you how long it will take, I don't care about the details. "

The nurse looked scared for a moment and made hast to answer.

"Well…. About… A year maybe more… and there is no guaranty he will be back as strong as he was before. And we still don't know a thing about that eye of his and if he will ever be able to use it again. "

How boring.

Kyoya took another look at the illusionist and he knew better. That guy would be back in shape faster than that stupid girl told him he would. He just knew it. Stupid herbivore girl, she didn't know anything. He addressed her again and she jumped.

"Get him dressed and tend to whatever he needs. I don't want anyone other then myself the doctor and you in here, is that clear? No one, and by that I mean even the herbivore's leader and that little Nagi girl. I will be back by tomorrow and their better not be a crowd in here, or I might just have to bite you to death. "

With that Kyoya left the scared nurse to take care of the mist guardian and he left for his room. He still had a reunion with the "boss" to attend to. Of course the main reason of the meeting was because he brought back Mukuro, but he just didn't care. He made the necessary arrangement, so there wouldn't be any problem. The illusionist was staying and he would fulfill his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

*chapter 3 finally ! Thank you for those of you who reviewed it's really appreciated I like knowing what you thing about it and what I can do to make it better. So no I know you wait long for this so I'll stop talking and everyone ENJOY ! *

Listing the mist

Chapter 3

Hibari had left three hours ago.

The nurse had also left some time ago after feeding him through the I.V. and making sure he needed nothing more. When leaving, she had turned off the lights, thinking that it didn't much matter. Mukuro wasn't able to see.

But even if he couldn't see, Mukuro felt the darkness weighting on him. He'd had enough of being left alone in the dark. He felt like such a child.

The nurse had told him before leaving that he should get some sleep if he wanted to get better. What kind of bullshit was that? He had spent 10 years doing nothing but sleeping. He didn't feel tired at all.

Things were way too quiet again. Where were Ken and Chikusa? Hadn't they found out he was free? Those two, as much as a pain they were, were his closest friends. He had sacrifice years of his life for them. Now where were they? Nowhere near to break the silence surrounding him.

But little did he know that soon he would have an uninvited visitor. Outside the room, the guards where falling mysteriously unconscious. Not unnoticed by Mukuro, soft footsteps where heard from across the room. They stopped near the bed and Mukuro felt someone getting on the bed with him.

He felt a light weigh moving around him, then a hot body pressing itself to him. Long soft hair caressed his face and a head rested on his shoulder. A pair of hot lips gave a kiss to his cheek before the person rested their head on his shoulder again.

Their was only one person close enough to him that he wouldn't want to kill for doing that.

"Nagi-chan… it is a pleasure to see you again too. Kufufu…"

He felt the girl on his shoulder smiling.

"Mukuro-sama… I'm so glad you are out of that cold and dark place. I was so scared; it has been such a long time since I felt you in my mind… I was starting to think you where dead."

She had been so exited when she overheard a conversation between Hibari-san and Boss saying that Mukuro-sama was now in Hibari-san's custody. She had wanted to see him free since the day he saved her life and had made her part of his world. But sadly, things were different than they were back then.

Now she had found someone. Someone she loved, and she couldn't get involved with the mafia anymore. For her sake.

Mukuro was silent.

"You know what I came here to tell you don't you…? No surprise, you've always known everything before it actually happened."

Mukuro smiled at that.

"That's only because you are all so easy to read… and I understand. Do whatever you want little Nagi-chan. I no longer need you to exist. "

Chrome hesitated a moment. Mukuro had always been a very important part of her. She finally put her hand in his cold one. Then she gave him another kiss. She had been the first on to ever do that to him. This kind of affection was so unfamiliar.

After that on last kiss on the cheek she bade him good night and left the room. Once more, Mukuro was left alone in the dark. But his one invited guest had left something in his hand before leaving.

It was something small and hot that he immediately recognized. That something had always been his, even if he had never truly held it between his fingers; the Vongola ring of Mist, finally back into its real owners hand.

The ring lay there in his hand, Mukuro being unable to move. She had left him. It didn't pain him, because he didn't really know what that was. But he felt like there was an empty place by his side; one that had belonged to Chrome for years. But since he didn't need her anymore, those feelings were useless.

So he lay there awake untill five in the morning; when someone else came in.

That person had stepped over his unconscious guards. Someone had come in while he wasn't there. There will be some biting to do in the near future.

He took a careful look around the room before coming near the bed of his new captive. The person that had apparently come in wasn't there, she knew better then to face the cloud guardian's wrath. Still he would have to bite that person to death, just to show her that you don't come in Hibari's territory and touch his things so carelessly.

Armed crossed, Hibari stopped near the bed. Mukuro was still there, unchanged. He hadn't moved from the last time he saw him. What had the intruder come here to do then?

Looking down at Murkuro, he found him to be as thin and frail as he was before, but some color had come back to his face and his lips weren't blue anymore. There still was this attractiveness about him that Kyoya couldn't explain, since in a way he was so hideous too.

"Kufufu, is it so fun to stare at me like that sakura boy? Am I so attractive you can't keep your eyes off of me?"

Kyoya uncrossed his arms still staring at him, a frown on his face like always when he was irritated.

"I see you had a visitor pineapple head…"

He then pause for a second before speaking again, he had just seen something very interesting.

"…and it seems they brought you a gift."

Hibari took the ring of mist from the illusionist's hands.

Except for the symbol on it, and the power emitting from it, that ring was exactly like his own. It was a shame that ring had waited so long to be in his owner's hand again and now it would have to wait once more.

"You know, you shouldn't touch other people's things, because you know what happens to little cats that don't mind their own business?"

The room fell silent after that. Had Hibari left? Well, if he did, Mukuro didn't hear him.

He tried focusing his senses when suddenly he felt a weight over him and hot breath against his neck. He then felt the cloud guardian's tongue licking him from the nape of his neck to his jaw.

A shiver was sent through the illusionist's body, and for once it wasn't one of cold. In fact he felt hot. The weight moved once more over him and he could only let a moan escape his lips to his greatest shame when sharp teeth brutally bit his neck.

Crimson blood stained his perfectly white skin as the other guardian's tongue licked away the drop of blood. Perfect fingers entangled in silky, long blue hair and Mukuro hated every moment of it.

He felt so weak, unable to push that pervert away. If he had his powers, Kyoya would have been eaten alive by an army of poisonous snakes and would be drowning in the rivers of hell. How dare he do such perverted things to him while he was unable to move? And how dare he spill his blood?

Seeing there a menacing aura was being emitted from the almost corpse-like person under him, Hibari stopped ravaging his neck to take a better look at his face. He wanted to see the helplessness written all over it. But that's not what he saw. There was only one blood-shot, perfectly blue eye staring at him with hate.

Mukuro's left eye had opened. Kyoya made something that looked like a smile and licked Mukuro's neck again before talking.

"You see,? When you but some effort into it you can do as little as open an eye."

Kyoya was answered by a threat.

"Kufufu, just you wait. You haven't seen a thing of what I am able to do with my full power.."

Finally he could see something. The ocean of black he saw before had been replaced by a blurry one. He could see Hibari hovering over him. Not as bad an image to see after spending 10 year not seeing anything with his own eyes. Hibari had really grown to be an unbelievably handsome man.

"That's the attitude I want for you to have in the future. I want to see those so called powers of yours and defeat you. "

The weight over Mukuro suddenly left, and Mukuro was relieved that it didn't go further.

Hibari took a last look at Mukuro, putting the mist ring on his own finger. The illusionist would have to deserve it to get it back. With that Hibari left and Mukuro started to laugh. Things were really getting interesting.


End file.
